Systems configured to record, store, and transmit video, audio, and sensor data associated with a vehicle responsive to an accident involving the vehicle are known. Typically, such systems include an aftermarket video camera as an integral part of the system and detect an accident based on data from sensors such as an accelerometer mounted on the vehicle. Vehicle data and video from an accident are generated and stored locally on a device coupled with the vehicle as a single electronic file associated with the accident.